


You're The Only One That Makes My Heart Beat.

by char1ynch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reunions, This is kinda all over the place sorry lol, Why Did I Write This?, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: She is all she has ever known, and she is all that she ever wants to know.





	You're The Only One That Makes My Heart Beat.

Chloe Price had always been Max’s safe place, her escape from the things that could potentially be destructive to herself. She was her protector and she always made sure she was safe from anything that wouldn’t have a good outcome for her, or any long lasting positive effects on her, until one day.. Chloe wasn’t there anymore. It had been a blink of an eye but soon, the smaller girl’s whole life had begun to tailspin following her sudden move to Seattle, which left her unprotected and very afraid. Everything she did in that damned city, the blonde and lively girl she had grown so accustomed to was always at the forefront of her mind, and she comforted her at night when she found it difficult to fall into sleep, and that was enough to get her by. She had survived 5 years without her protector, and though she still felt defenseless at times, she was stronger because of the separation. When she came back to her hometown of Arcadia Bay, she was fully prepared to seek her former best friend out, but her newly developed anxiety forced her from doing so, until one day fate threw them together and set aflame feelings she had long since buried for the now 19 year old girl. She was different appearance wise, but there was something about her that remained childlike, and that was fascinating to her. But Chloe had a vengeance, and her actions were mostly fueled by her anger and hatred at Max for leaving her, which made the brunette shrink down in the passenger seat and try to hide herself from her pensive gaze. From that moment on, things began to heal between the two of them, and they even opened up to one another about things they had found difficult to talk about before their reunion, but things were still tense and still needed to be mended, and Max would do anything possible to get her back. Chloe was all she had ever known, and she was all that she ever wanted to know. She could say she was in love with her, but she was confused, which she had been since the moment Chloe had saved her from Nathan’s rage. The two girls were standing in Max’s dorm room, changing silently into their undergarments before climbing under the covers and facing one another in the darkness. She was so close, so in reach, that she couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and brushing her hand lightly against the blue dyed strand of hair that had fallen out of place. She heard her suck in a breath, but she allowed Max to run her fingers softly over her hair, mainly because she wanted to be close to her and she wanted to release all of the anger she had repressed since 5 years earlier. 

 

“Maxie?” She whispered, her eyes downcast on the pattern on the quilt spread over their bodies, unable to look at her in the darkness any longer.

 

“Yes?” She whispered back, shifting so that she was practically face to face with the taller girl, who nearly tumbled off of the small bed in surprise at how intimately close they were now. Chloe felt wrong being so close to her, but she had wanted to be with her again for so long that she didn’t think of the consequences before she closed the sliver of space still between them and pressed her lips against hers in a small kiss. Max was surprised at the sudden boldness her friend had gotten, but she still kissed her back nonetheless, not because she felt obligated to or she was desperate, but because she  _ wanted to.  _ When they moved away from one another, they didn’t speak, but they held each other close as sleep threatened to overtake them. She felt Chloe’s heartbeat underneath the hand she had over her heart, it was rapid and she feared it would jump out of her chest if it didn’t slow down, but she still felt happy knowing that she could still entice these feelings within the ‘self proclaimed hardass’ as she so happily liked to put it. She tucked her head onto her shoulder and closed her eyes, drawing the taller girl just a tad bit closer to her smaller frame, before finally allowing sleep to win the battle, pulling her into dreams of blue butterflies and childhood memories.

  
  


_ Chloe is all she has ever known, and she is all that she ever wants to know. _

**Author's Note:**

> heya, hope everyone enjoyed this because I wasn't really feeling inspired and I'm super tired so if this doesn't make sense then please don't hesitate to point it out in the comment section cus I understand completely lmao. Anyways, please leave kudos and comments because feedback is super important to me and is generally just a huge motivator! hope everyone is wellll x.


End file.
